Vivir soñando
by WhiteDemon14
Summary: Celeste puede llegar a soñar cosas muy reales, pero cuando despierta puede encontrar cosas mejores, que superan con creces la realidad. Regalo especial para Mommy's Bad Girl.


Azuela iba caminando por aquel callejón obscuro. No era la primera vez que lo hacía. Estudiaba medicina en una de las mejores universidades del país, y su hora de salida siempre era por las noches. Sabía que era peligroso tomar ese camino, pero era, según creía, un precio justo a pagar con tal de cumplir sus sueños.

Estaba a unas cuántas cuadras de su casa, pudo haber tomado un taxi, pero había gastado todo su dinero uno de sus libros favoritos. Era una edición limitada y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad. Llevaba su mochila cargando del hombro, en los bolsillos traía únicamente su celular, conectado a sus auriculares mientras escuchaba Radiohead, y en los brazos traía abrazando ese asombroso libro.

Sentía la mirada de alguien tras ella, podía sentir el peso de unos ojos clavados en ella y claramente sospechaba que la seguían, pero por extraño que pareciera, cuando volteaba la calle estaba completamente desierta. Y más extraño aún, ella no tenía miedo. En otras circunstancias habría empezado a correr o a pedir ayuda, pero hoy ella se sentía tan segura que se dio el lujo de ir más despacio.

Cuando estaba por doblar a su calle unos fuertes y helados brazos la atraparon por la cintura, instintivamente se quitó los auriculares, teniendo la esperanza de que fuera algún conocido, pero aquellos brazos no le resultaban familiares y tampoco le permitían voltearse.

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó Azuela.

Lo más normal habría sido tener miedo, pero nuevamente se sorprendió al notarse más que asustada excitada. Esos brazos eran el cielo y sensaciones nunca antes conocidas se manifestaban por todo su cuerpo.

-Tú sabes quien soy. Has estado buscándome y yo he venido a dejar que me encuentres.

Su aliento era gélido, tenía una hermosa voz, con un acento sureño, sexy hasta la muerte, un olor a madera, pasto mojado y fuego era el que percibía. Era el aroma más delicioso que pudo haber encontrado. Se sentía en el cielo. Ella tenía una idea de quién era pero esto no podía ser. Era imposible. Él no existía, era un personaje de ficción que, sí, es verdad, la tenía enamorada, pero que ella sabía era ficticio.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, amenazando con explotar. Aunque sonara tonto, ella se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Jasper?- "por favor di que sí, por favor di que sí."

-¿Acaso buscabas a alguien mas? Podría empezar a ponerme celoso. No sería muy agradable para tu amiguito verme en estado de celos.- dijo éste con una voz tan seductora que Azuela estaba segura podría llevarla al clímax con sólo escucharla.

Repentinamente la giró y quedaron de frente. Parado frente a ella estaba la criatura más fascinante que ella había mirado. Era tal como lo había imaginado en sus más traviesas fantasías. Tenía una altura aproximadamente de 1.90. Su cabello rubio le caía en ondas a la altura de la barbilla. Tenía unos ojos color ámbar. Su mirada era la más exquisita que existía.

Sus labios bien formados estaban entreabiertos como invitándola a besarlos. Azuela lo habría hecho pero ni siquiera se podía mover. Tenía un aspecto tan misterioso como siempre imaginó. De aires reservados. Gestos que decían todo pero a la vez nada. Ojos que la miraban con escrutinio pero bien podrían solo estarla viendo de pasada.

Era tan hermoso que Azuela se sentía desmayar. Talvez se trataba de algún sueño. Talvez camino a casa la trataron de asaltar y la drogaron, y esto era parte una alucinación. Bendito asalto que le trajo imágenes tan nítidas y palpables. Caminaría todos los días por este callejón con tal de que volviera a vivirlo. Averiguaría cuál fue la droga que le suministraron y viviría para drogarse y poder mirarlo de nuevo.

Así que dado que esto no era real, se decidió a hablar.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-¿De ti?…bueno, de ti quiero todo. Recorrer tu cuerpo, besar tus labios, probar tu piel, adentrarme en ti. Durante siglos esperé que vinieras al mundo. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Y hora te encontré. No te soltaré.- y dicho esto la beso de una manera inhumana, sobrenatural. Delicioso.

Era la primera vez que azuela besaba a un hombre, por no decir vampiro. Ella siempre había sido reservada en cuanto a su cuerpo se refería. Guardaba aquella ocasión especial del primer beso con celo. Para ella debía de ser única, y bueno…esta era única.

Los labios de Jasper eran fríos, húmedos, pero se amoldaban perfectos a los de ella. Él la llevaba de la mano, ella no tenía ninguna experiencia besando, pero él la llevaba. Sus manos recorrían su fina espalda mientras las manos de ella se aferraban a su cuello, como queriendo que él jamás escapara. Sin dejar de besarla la fue metiendo a una calle cerrada. Ningún testigo. Ella sabía que bien podría morir ahí en manos de aquel hermoso vampiro, pero estaba decidida a pagar el precio. Era lo menos que podría ofrecer, su vida, a este premio que se le otorgaba.

Él retiró suavemente la blusa que Azuela tenía puesta, lo hizo con tal delicadeza que difícilmente se podría pensar que aquel era un ser con fuerza sobrenatural. Azuela dejaba escapar suaves jadeos pues jamás había estado tan cerca de ningún hombre, y menos de uno tan perfecto. Ella no sabía bien que hacer, era una total inexperta, así que sólo se dejó llevar. Jasper fue besando desde su clavícula, pasando por la curvatura de sus senos hasta llegar a su ombligo. Una vez llegado ahí desabrocho sus pantalones. Los deslizó hasta que los retiró completamente.

Azuela ahora se encontraba en ropa interior, en la oscuridad de un callejón mientras él seguía completamente vestido. Eso era trampa. Así que se agachó para quedar a su altura. Desabotonó aquella camisa blanca de seda fina que el traía puesta. Estaba decidida a arrancarla, pero se veía demasiado costosa. Le pidió a Jasper que se pusiera de pie para poder así retirar sus pantalones, pero dado que no estaba dispuesta a retirar más prendas, deslizó, junto a los jeans, su ropa interior. Jasper estaba completamente desnudo. Y ante ella se erguía una escultura que ni el propio Miguel Ángel habría sido capaz de hacer.

Él era perfecto en toda la extensión de la palabra. Se puso de pie, era imposible para ella estar a la altura de su excitación y no devorarlo allí mismo. Jasper la desvestía con la mirada, Azuela ya no aguantaba más, lo necesitaba dentro de ella con urgencia y él no actuaba, tan sólo la miraba y eso la volvía más loca. De pronto la tomo en sus brazos destrozando las únicas dos prendas que le quedaban.

Ahora eran dos cuerpos desnudos, sin divisiones, sin obstáculos, dos seres que se deseaban mutuamente. La cargó mientras ella enrollaba sus caderas con las piernas. Y la penetración se dio. Ella esperaba dolor, pero en vez de eso solo podía sentir que tocaba las nubes. Era el paraíso. El la tomaba de la manera más sutil pero a la vez más animal que alguien podía imaginar, era el equilibrio perfecto entre delicadeza y salvajismo. Era luz y noche a la vez. Prisión y libertad. Sensatez y locura. Locura porque sabía que esto pronto la llevaría a algún manicomio pero no importaba.

Siguieron en esa danza en donde su erección bailaba en su interior mientras ella perdía la noción de la vida, se sentía morir, sabía que en cualquier momento alcanzaría el orgasmo que tanto había esperado. Y él no se quedaba atrás. Ambos llegaron a la cima al mismo tiempo, mientras cada uno repetía el nombre del otro.

-Azuela, Azuela, Azuela…..¡¡AZUELA DESPIERTA!!

Azuela se encontraba en una cama de sábanas blancas, se sentía desorientada. ¿Dónde había quedado Jasper? ¿Por qué se lo llevaron? Si era una locura entonces ella quería estar loca.

Miró alrededor. A su lado, un hombre de unos ojos increíblemente verdes y rubias ondas la miraba perplejo. Era alguien hermoso. De pronto todo cobro sentido.

-Azuela ¿estás bien? Gritabas en sueños y yo me preocupé. Te amo y aquí estoy. Tranquila.

-OH Jackson, ha sido un sueño maravilloso, soñaba que eras un vampiro, debo estar loca para soñar cosas así.- una risita tonta escapó de sus labios. Quería seguir soñando, pero estaba feliz. El hombre a su lado era mil veces mejor que aquel ser mitológico. Jackson Rathbone era el hombre de sus sueños, a quien ella amaba y daba gracias al cielo por haberlo encontrado.

-Te amo cielo- dijo ella volviendo a quedarse dormida.

-Descansa mi vida, estoy aquí.

* * *

**Jajajaja, este oneshot surgió una noche en la que celeste, [mommy's bad girl] me torturó hasta la médula hablandome de este hombre, pero ella s tan importante para mí y la amo tanto que tuve que hacerle este regalito, espero lo disfruten, esta un poko loko pero a ella la hizo feliz jajaja**

**"Las alas que me llevab a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo"**


End file.
